My Little Pony Transformers: Friendship is Prime
by kidanarchy2105
Summary: Takes place directly after the season two finale of Transformers: Prime. Optimus is captive on the Nemesis, and each of the bots are sent to a different member of the My Little Pony cast. Friendships are formed, and new enemies are made. The fate of Equestria is in the hands of the Autobots.
1. The Prelude

Optimus Prime had just sent Smokescreen through the portal. After destroying the Omega Lock he had little choice. The Decepticons were closing in on the Autobot base. The ceiling was crumbling, and small chunks were landing by his feet. He had sent Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead through the space bridge, along with the kids Jack, Miko and Raf. He and Ratchet were the only two left in the base. Ratchet entered another set of coordinates into the space bridge, and then he turned to Optimus and asked "What about you?"

Optimus did not turn to face Ratchet, he only looked forward and said sternly, "I will ensure the Decepticons do not follow."

Ratchet walked towards the space bridge without saying a word. This can't be the end, he thought. He turned towards Optimus as he walked into the portal, and said solemnly "I … never imagined it would end like this."

"Neither did I old friend," Optimus replied sadly. He then lifted The Star Saber, and swung at the space bridge, destroying it, and ensuring the Decepticons could not follow his comrades.

Just as the portal collapsed, The Nemesis shot down a massive beam of energy, and destroyed the Autobot base. Starscream and Megatron landed on the remains of the base. Megatron looked towards his missing right arm, and then towards Prime, who was now buried under the rubble, leaving only his hand visible.

"This is the place all right." said Starscream, gloatingly.

"This WAS the place," Megatron said to Starscream.

The two Decepticons looked around the base, which was now in ashes. "United we stand: Divided they fall," Starsceam said triumphantly.


	2. What in Tarnation?

Jack and Arcee sped out of the opening in the space bridge. They had landed in the middle of an apple orchard, and in the distance they could see a barn.

"I don't mean any disrespect to Optimus, but what are we doing in what I can only assume is Kansas?" Jack asked, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Arcee looked at the small screen on her arm. It showed five glowing red dots, surrounded by tons of smaller blue dots. In bold green letters were the words: ENERGON LEVEL 2.7%. "Jack, we're not even on Earth."

"How do you know?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"The energon levels are much lower than Earth. But on the bright side, we're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, a little worried.

"I'm picking up five Autobot life signatures counting my own."

Jack looked down. A terrible feeling came over him. "But that would mean..."

"Someone didn't make it," Arcee finished.

"What about humans?" Jack asked.

"Impossible to tell. My scanners are picking up tons of organic life."

"So that means this planet is inhabited?"

"Hey who are you, and what're y'all doin' in Sweet Apple Acres," asked a voice from behind.

The duo turned around, astonished to see what appeared to be an orange pony in a straw hat. On her flank was an image of three apples. She was looking at the pair accusingly.

Jack looked at Arcee. "Did that pony just talk?" he asked.

Arcee didn't respond, she was too freaked out to do anything.

"What're you lookin' so amazed for, ain't ya ever seen somepony talk?" the pony asked, a little frustrated.

"NO!" Jack said. He backed away, a little bit shaken up.

"Now hold on just a minute, you ain't from around here are you?" the pony asked, pointing a hoof at the two strangers.

"What was your first clue?" Arcee asked, sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude about it. Anyway, welcome to Ponyville. My name's Applejack. And you are?" said the orange pony.

"Jack."

"Arcee."

"Now, why are y'all so funny lookin'?" Applejack asked.

"Us? You're a talking pony." Jack said.

Before the pony and boy could continue their argument, Arcee interjected "I hate to break up this lively conversation, but I have some questions. Where are we? Where is everyone else? How can we find our friends?"

"You're in Sweet Apple Acres, in Ponyville. And everypony's watchin' Rainbow Dash."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"My friend, she calls herself 'the best flyer in Equestria'. Anyway, everypony's in town watchin' her. Something about her racing a bee."

Arcee and Jack both looked at each other. "Bumblebee!" they said in unison.


	3. The Rainbow and The Bee

Rainbow Dash was asleep in her cloud home. She was having a dream in which she was just accepted as the newest member of the Wonderbolts. She was putting on her official uniform, when suddenly something woke her up. She heard a loud crash, and saw a whole in her floor. "Hey, who did that?!" she yelled. She looked through the hole in her floor and saw a yellow and black sports car on the ground, and flew down to check out what was going on.

"What's the big idea?" Rainbow dash asked.

Suddenly, a small human boy stepped out of the car.

"What the heck is that?" she thought aloud.

The boy turned to the car and said, "I think we're here Bee."

"Hey you two, who or what are you, and why did you crash through my floor?" Rainbow yelled.

The car then transformed into a giant robot and let out a few beeps.

'You think that's gonna scare me? Ha, I beat creeps like you in my sleep." Rainbow said.

The boy looked at Rainbow Dash and started to talk. "Oh, he wasn't trying to scare you, he was just stretching out his legs. By the way, I'm Raf and this is Bumblebee."

"Well 'Raf', maybe he wasn't threatening me, but you still haven't explained what you are or why you came through my floor." Rainbow said, eyeing the duo of bot and boy.

"I'm a human, from the planet Earth. Bee here is from Cybertron, he's an Autobot. As for your floor, well we couldn't have went through it; we only went through some clouds." said Raf.

"Except, MY HOUSE IS A CLOUD!" Rainbow yelled, angrily.

Bumblebee started beeping again, and then Raf spoke, "Oh. Well, I'm sorry and so is Bee. We honestly didn't know anyone lived in the clouds. We could help you fix it, miss..."

The cyan pony looked at the boy and saw he meant no trouble. He actually looked sorry. "Rainbow Dash, and that won't be necessary. Just aim away from the clouds next time you fall from the sky, okay." Rainbow said, calming down.

"Bee and I were wondering if anyone has seen any other 'bots." Raf said, as he walked closer to the Pegasus.

"No, I think I would have heard about that," Rainbow Dash responded.

Bumblebee beeped again, and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"What did he say?" asked Rainbow.

"He wants to know if you or any of your friends have special talents that could help us." Raf explained

"Well Twilight is really good with magic, and Fluttershy is awesome with animals. Pinkie throws the best parties, and Rarity can make dresses and find gems. Applejack is the hardest worker I know and the second best athlete in Ponyville, and I myself am the best and fastest flyer in all of Equestria. You catch all that?" Rainbow Dash responded.

Bumblebee started beeping once again, and transformed back into a car.

"What now?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, Bee heard you talking about how fast you were, so he wants to race," Raf said as he got back into Bumblebee.

"Oh, you are on!" Rainbow said, and the two sped off.


	4. Alone with Old Friends

The Nemesis floated just outside of Earth's atmosphere. Pained screams echoed through the halls of the warship's interior. Inside were Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout. Optimus Prime was held aboard in energon restraints. Megatron's original right arm had been reattached and he was using it to torture Optimus.

"Optimus, why try to hold the secrets of the Autobots within your mind. Even if you don't tell me, there are other ways to find out." Megatron said.

"So long as a spark beats within my chest, I will never betray my allies." Optimus responded.

"That situation can be easily remedied." Starscream said, as he handed Megatron the energon Taser.

Optimus looked like he had been through a lot, but that was because he had. Megatron had been torturing him for hours. His will had held out so far, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Tell me where the other Autobots are, and I promise to end you now, instead of dragging it out." Megatron said, as he continued to tase Optimus.

"Megatron please, I beg of you, stop the persecution and hunting of the Autobots. Stop the eons of senseless conflict. The war is over. Cybertron is forever a dead world. Both sides have lost." Optimus pleaded with Megatron. Optimus was desperate. He knew that the bot who was once his friend was gone, but Megatron might still be able to see how foolish the war had become.

Megatron looked at Optimus, and, as he continued to shock him, he answered Optimus' pleas. "You say Cybertron is forever dead, but who caused that? You and your Autobots doomed our world. But, I would consider sparing them if you would tell them to bow to me."

"That is an order they would never follow, as well as one I would never give." Optimus said, between shocks.

"You refuse to tell me where your allies are, Prime. I almost respect that. Almost. Knockout ready the cortical psychic patch!" Megatron said, as he unrestrained a drained Optimus.

Knockout cuffed Prime to the table, and connected a wire to the back of the Autobot's head. He then did the same to Megatron. The Decepticon leader browsed Optimus' memories. He stopped when he approached the memory of the destruction of the Autobot base. He looked at the coordinates displayed on the space bridge.

"Hmm, a small planet about a galaxy away," Megatron said. "Knockout pull me out."

The Decepticon medic disconnected Megatron, and restrained Optimus once more. "Did you find what you where looking for?" He asked.

"Yes," he said. He looked at Soundwave and said, "Plot a course for Equestria."


	5. Even 'Bots need to Look Good

Rarity had just finished designing a fabulous new royal blue dress. She looked her work over and shook her head. "Hmm... something's just not right," she thought aloud.

Rarity looked out her window. "Perhaps the answer would come to me after some time at the spa." She opened her door, and started to walk out, when suddenly a swirling vortex appeared in the sky. Out of the vortex came a white car, with blue and red detailing, and the number 38 on both doors. The car then turned into a giant robot.

The robot looked around, and started to talk, "Just when I start getting used to earth, the 'Cons have to go and blow up our base." The robot looked down and saw Rarity. "Oh great, out of all the planets in the universe, Optimus chose to send us to another world full of organics," the robot said, a little annoyed.

"I don't who you are, but I will have you know that I am a very important pony. I helped defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord, and I wield an element of harmony. So if you're thinking of tearing down my house, I advise you to back away." Rarity said, trying to keep her composure.

"Whoa, hold on there, I'm not the bad guy here. Listen, I may be a little upset about leaving my new home after only a few weeks, but I'm not gonna go on a rampage." the robot said, explaining he wasn't a threat.

"Well then, I apologize, but you really should try harder to make good first impressions. I'm Rarity. And you are?" Rarity asked.

"Smokescreen," the robot said. "I'm the newest recruit to Earth's team of Autobots. Although I guess you can't really call us Earth's 'Bots anymore."

"Well, Smokescreen, I was about to go to the spa, do you care to join me?" Rarity asked.

"No thanks, 'Bots and water don't really go together that well. We aren't exactly organic like you..." Smokescreen said, waiting for her to tell him what exactly she was.

"Oh, well I"m a unicorn." Rarity said.

Smokescreen raised his weapons immediately. "Unicron! I knew there was something off about this world," Smokescreen said, not changing his aim.

"Not Unicron, _unicorn. _A unicorn is a pony with a magical horn." Rarity said.

Smokescreen started to lower his weapons, "Oh, that makes much more sense. Sorry. Hey, why are you going to a spa this early?"

"Well, I couldn't finish designing a new dress. I thought an hour or two at the spa would give me some inspiration," Rarity answered.

"Let me see it, maybe I could help," Smokescreen said.

Rarity opened the door to her house and brought out the dress. "I don't really think you would be suited for helping with this, but here it is." said Rarity.

Smokescreen looked it over. "Add red jewels to the collar and some white trimmings to the bottom," he said, after only a few seconds.

"That sounds..." Rarity looked at the dress and imagined the additional pieces suggested, "absolutely dazzling." She went inside and immediately added the extra features. She brought the dress outside again and commented on it. "Ah, now it is perfect. It's not too subtle, but not too ostentatious. It is simply marvelous!" she said admiring, her own work.

"I told you I could help." Smokescreen said. "I do have the best looking vehicle mode out of all the Autobots."

"Well the form you arrived in was pretty outstanding." Rarity replied. "I can't wait to tell my friends about you."

"Friends," Smokescreen said, "You just reminded me, I need to find the other 'Bots."

"Well if anypony has knows why you're here, or where your friends are, it's Twilight." Rarity said. Then the two walked off towards the library.


	6. Miko's New Friend

As Miko sat in Bulkhead's interior, she thought about the her time in Jasper. She was from Tokyo, and entered a foreign exchange program. Her first few weeks were more boring than being at home, but then, her, Jack, and Raf had been recruited by the Autobots. They had been through a lot of battles, but now they were hiding. Miko couldn't stand it. Miko was still going through the space bridge; she hadn't even reached her destination, but she was already dreading every minute she would eventually spend in whatever place she was sent. She just wanted to crush some 'Cons. Was that too much to ask?

"Bulk, do you know where Optimus is sending us?" Miko asked.

"I didn't look at the scanner, you know, with the explosions and all." Bulkhead answered, sarcastically.

"I thought Arcee was the sarcastic one." Miko said, jokingly.

"Listen, wherever Prime sent us, we're gonna be fine." Bulkhead reassured her.

"I'm not worried about being fine, I'm worried about action!" Miko said, excitedly.

The duo exited the space bridge portal. Miko climbed out of Bulkhead's seat and started to look around.

"See, this was exactly what I was afraid of. Optimus sent us to some quiet, peaceful little town." Miko said, frustrated.

"Look, Miko, it's probably best we lay low for a while. You know, fly under the 'Cons' radar." Bulkhead answered.

Miko looked around the small town. No one seemed to be around.

"Bulk, you don't have to stay an SUV; no one's around." Miko said, looking back at Bulkhead.

"You never know, someone could be looking out their window." Bulkhead said.

Miko started walking around, looking to see if there were any open houses. She came across a bakery, with an "open" sign on it. She knocked on the door.

"Miko, what are you doing? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's a bakery, and I'm hungry. I wanted to know if they're giving free samples." Miko explained.

Before either of the two could say another word, the door to the bakery opened. Standing in front of Miko was a pink pony, with the image of balloons and confetti on her flank. Miko looked down at the pony, and than back at Bulkhead.

"Wow, whoever lives here has really weird taste in pets."

The pony looked at Miko, and then started talking rapidly, "Gummi's not a weird pet. If you want to see a weird pet, then go to Twilight. She has a pet owl. AN OWL! I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name? I haven't seen you before. Are you new? Oh, of course you're new, because I know everypony, but I don't know you, so you must be new."

Miko once again looked back at Bulkhead. "Did that pony just talk?" she asked.

"I think so." Bulkhead answered.

"Well of course I can talk." said Pinkie Pie. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not a baby. In fact I love to talk. I can talk about parties, or cake, oh and I love to talk with my friends. Some ponies say I talk too much, but I think I talk just enough. You still haven't told me your name. What is it is it Nancy? Marie? Susan? Ja-"

"It's Miko." Miko interrupted.

"Well Miko, where are you from? Cloudsdale? Fillydelphia? Manehattan?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan. Hey, you know if I can get any free samples at the bakery?" Miko asked.

"Well the Cakes sometimes give you a free cupcake if it's your birthday. Ooh is it _your _birthday?" Pinkie Pie asked, excitedly.

"No. Could you tell me where I am?" Miko said.

"You're in Ponyville!" Pinkie said.

"Ponyville? You mean every pony here can talk?" Miko asked.

"Well of course. Why wouldn't they?" Pinkie asked.

"Because where I come from ponies don't talk." Miko responded. She looked at Bulkhead. "Look, Bulk, we seriously need to get out of here. I mean, no action is one thing, but a planet of talking ponies? We have to go."

Bulkhead transformed into his robot mode and walked towards Miko. "There really isn't any way for us to leave Miko. Besides, these ponies look kind of cute." Bulkhead said.

"Cute? Cute?! Are you going soft on me, Bulk." Miko said, staring Bulkhead down.

"Ooh, I have a great idea. Why don't I take you to the Library! Twilight could use her magic to get you home. Plus I could introduce you to the rest of my friends." Pinkie said, jumping up and down.

"You mean you could get me to a less girly place than this? Sure, why not?." Miko said. "Bulk transform back into a SUV so we can go."

"But I just started stretching my legs." Bulkhead said.

"Fine we'll walk. Lead the way Pinkie." Miko said, as they started walking.


	7. Home

Ratchet exited the space bridge in his vehicle mode, and looked around. "Where did you send me Optimus?" he said to himself. He was in an open field, and there was a small cottage nearby. Ratchet looked around some more, but didn't see anyone. He saw this as an indication that he could indeed transform without blowing his cover, and he changed into his robot form. He then walked towards the cottage. In front of the cottage was a mailbox that said "Fluttershy". Ratchet looked inside. No one was home.

"Um... hello there," someone whispered behind the Autobot medic. Ratchet heard her, partly because she was so quiet, and partly because he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hello there," the voice said again, this time louder. Ratchet actually heard it this time, and turned around.

His first thought was that he had been foolish for transforming, for blowing his cover. His next thought was a bit of relief, as well as confusion. He realized that he couldn't possibly be on Earth, because Earth horses don't talk. 'Or have wings,' he thought as he noticed the wings on her sides.

"Would you mind telling me who you are... if that's okay with you." The Pegasus asked, sheepishly.

"I'm Ratchet," the bot medic said, "I suppose you're Fluttershy?"

"Oh, um, yes, that would be me. Um if it's okay with you, would you please tell me how you know my name," she asked.

"It was on your mailbox," Ratchet said, as he pointed to her mailbox.

"Oh, well, would you like to come in? I've never seen any creature like you before," Fluttershy said as she pointed a hoof towards her cottage.

"There's a reason you've never seen anyone like me, and that's because I'm not from your planet. As for going in your house, well, I'm a bit too big for that," Ratchet said.

"Oh, well that's true.I would like to talk, though. I'm usually afraid to meet anypony new, but you seem very nice; not scary at all. Would you like me to bring some food out for you?" Fluttershy asked, less scared, but still lower than most pony's usual speaking voice.

"Oh, I doubt you have anything I could eat." Ratchet responded, trying not to be rude, or scare the little mare away.

"I have food for all sorts of creatures. What do you like to eat?" Fluttershy asked, hoping she had some.

"Well I don't technically eat anything, but Energon keeps me alive and sustained," Ratchet elaborated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't have any of that," Fluttershy said, disappointed that she couldn't feed her new friend.

"It's quite alright, I doubt anyone here has any," Ratchet said reassuringly.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, where is your home?" Fluttershy asked.

Ratchet thought back, as a solemn look appeared on his face. "Home. Cybertron was my home. It was a peaceful world, but an unbalanced one. One day a gladiator from the pits of Kaon, Megatronus, rose with a vision of the future. He wanted reform. A friend of mine, Orion Pax, shared similar ideals, and the two became fast friends. But the two had different means. Orion wanted to change the structure from within, while Megatronus, known now as Megatron, wanted a violent revolution. Orion's way eventually won out, and he gained the name Optimus Prime. Megatron saw this as selling out, and created a rouge faction known as the Decepticons. Optimus then founded the Autobots, and we have been at war since. Our world was a casualty of that war." The medic thought about his story and sighed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. That Megatron sounds just awful." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry. Let's not dwell on my past. Could you tell me if anyone has seen another 'Bot like me?" Ratchet asked, changing the subject.

"Well, nopony's seen anything like you, but Twilight may have a book about it." Fluttershy said, hoping to help.

"Well then we should go see her." Ratchet said.

Fluttershy nodded, and the two headed for the library.


	8. The Search for Bee

Applejack walked towards Rainbow Dash's house. She looked behind her at the her two strange companions. They had ended up mysteriously at Sweet Apple acres, and when she mentioned a bee they nearly jumped her. Of course, the two did seem like genuinely good people, and Granny Smith had always told her to not judge a book by its cover.

"How much farther is Rainbow Smash's house?" Jack asked.

"It's Rainbow _Dash_," Applejack corrected the human boy, "and we're almost there. Just a might farther."

"How much is a might." Jack asked, annoyed at her farm lingo.

"If ya keep walkin' we'll get there, and you'll know." Applejack replied. 'This is one whiny alien', she thought

"Okay, but how much longer do I need to keep walking." Jack asked again.

"Just a might." Applejack repeated.

"I don't know how-" Jack said, before Applejack interrupted him.

Applejack looked up and saw a familiar shadow. She looked back at the 'Bot and the boy and said, "Now, we're here."

Jack looked around, but didn't see any houses. Arcee looked at Applejack, and started to speak. "I don't suppose your friend's house is invisible," Arcee said, sarcastically.

"Nah, y'all just need to look up." Applejack said, with her own hint of sarcasm.

The two former inhabitants of Earth looked up at the sky and saw a house, made entirely of clouds, floating above them. They were flabbergasted. It defied all laws of physics, as well as just common logic.

"Is that your friend's house?!" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah. She likes being in the sky a lot. But I'd reckon so, her being a pegasus and all."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say pegasus? As in the mythical, non-existent, horse with wings?" Jack asked, once again shocked at how strange this world was.

"Jack, it's a world with talking ponies, you shouldn't be shocked to find out some them are magical." Arcee responded, smirking at how easily Jack was caught off guard. "You'd think that after spending over a year with us alien-talking-robots he wouldn't be freaked out so easily," she said, looking at Applejack.

"I know whatcha mean." Applejack said. She thought about Fluttershy's irrational fear of dragons. "But Rainbow ain't magic. Pegasi fly, but only unicorn can do magic. I thought everypony knew that."

"So there are unicorns here too?" Jack asked, not surprised this time. He sighed, "Are there any other mythical creatures we should know about?"

"I've got no idea. I dunno what ya'll got on your planet." Applejack said. "We'll head to the library. Y'all can find a book about the critters in Equestria, and we can find Rainbow Dash and Busy Bee." She started walking in the direction of the library.

"It's Bumblebee. And how will heading to the library help us find him?" Jack asked. He was tired of talking, and wanted to find Bee.

"I heard Rainbow was racin' somepony, so I reckon we'll have to check around. Twilight lives in the library, so that's why we're headed there. Maybe she could use some sorta spell to find'er." Applejack answered. If anypony could use a locator spell, it was Twilight.

"Twilight?" Jack asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Twi's my friend, and one of the most powerful unicorns in Equestria."

Jack followed behind, and started talking. "Yeah, I think we should head out."

Arcee transformed into a motorcycle, and Jack climbed aboard. The three acquaintances sped off.


	9. The Sonic Rainbee

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could, but she could still see the yellow and black sports car behind her. 'This 'Bot is fast,' she thought to herself. Bumblebee sped up, and soon he was right at Rainbow's side. The 'Bot let out a few beeps, and kept driving.

"Bumblebee says 'Eat my dust.'" Raf said to the cyan pony.

"Ha. In his dreams, maybe. I'm not even going at half my full speed. I just wanted to give you guys a chance at winning." Rainbow Dash responded confidently.

"You're kidding." Raf responded.

"Nope. I told you I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. I've performed three Sonic Rainbooms."

"Sonic Rain-whats?" Raf asked, confused.

The 'Bot and the pony were still side by side. Rainbow Dash loved bragging, but she wouldn't have time to, if she beat them in ten seconds flat.

"A Sonic Rainboom is an amazing, daring, near-impossible feat that only a few ponies have ever achieved." Rainbow said, grinning. She could have finished this race minutes ago, but it was fun talking to the pair. Suddenly Bumblebee let out a few more beeps. Raf nodded in agreement.

"Well, you've explained the rarity of the stunt, but you haven't told us what it is." Raf said, translating for Bumblebee.

"Stunt? Stunt! The Sonic Rainboom is more than that. It's on its own level of awesomeness. It's about 20% cooler than any other 'stunt'." Rainbow said, a bit insulted at the term used to describe her achievement.

"Okay, but what is it?!" Raf asked again.

"It's hard to describe. Why don't I just show you?" Rainbow said, cockily.

The rainbow-maned pony then sped up considerably. Bumblebee stopped driving, and Raf stared in awe. Rainbow Dash broke the sound barrier, and created a magnificent rainbow with one motion. Bee then drove up to Rainbow, to tell her how impressed he was. The scout beeped some more, and, after Raf exited his interior, he transformed back into robot mode.

"What did I tell ya? I guess we know who's faster now." Rainbow bragged.

The three companions looked around. They were on a large farm. Rainbow immediately recognized it as the home of her friend Applejack, as well as the place where the best cider ever came from. Raf and Bumblebee had no idea where they were, though.

"Yeah. That really did live up to the hype you gave it." Raf said, emphatically. "One question though. Where are we?"

"Sweet Apple Acres. It's where my friend Applejack lives." Rainbow replied.

"Where exactly is your friend?" Raf asked, wondering about it himself.

"Good question. It's not like her to leave the farm for no reason, especially during apple bucking season." Rainbow said, curious.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a few crashes inside and thought 'what, is Derpy in there?' After a few seconds an elderly pony with a cutie mark of an apple pie, came out.

"Hey, Granny Smith do you know where Applejack is by any chance?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Granny Smith looked behind the Wonderbolt hopeful, and saw the 'Bot and the boy. "Well, I saw her go off with some strange lookin' fellas. They looked like those two, behind you." Granny finished as she pointed a hoof at the pair behind Rainbow Dash.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Rainbow asked.

"Um... yeah." Granny said.

"Really, where?" Rainbow inquired, throwing her hooves in the air.

"I forgot." Granny said.

Rainbow's jaw dropped. She was used to Granny Smith's forgetfulness, but come on. If she had seen her granddaughter leave with to extremely strange looking thing like she said she had, then how could she forget what Applejack said.

"Is there anyone else who might remember?" Rainbow asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Well, Big Macintosh was there." Granny said. She turned around and yelled, "Big Macintosh come out here. I need your help remembering something." Suddenly, a large red stallion, with a blonde mane and a half apple cutie mark, came out. "Big Macintosh, where did your sister say she was goin'?" The stallion whispered something in Granny Smith's ear. "Oh she went to your house." Granny replied.

"You sure?" Rainbow asked looking at Big Macintosh.

"Yup," the stallion replied.

"Oh, well, bye." Rainbow said.

Granny Smith nodded and said, "Bye deary." Then the old mare closed the door. Rainbow Dash walked towards the two off-worlders.

"She was headed towards my house, but AJ probably left to find me." Rainbow informed the two.

"Well, she probably headed for whoever could best track you." Raf offered.

"Well, if you wanna find anypony, your best bet is asking Twilight. Well, unless that pony is Rarity, then you call Spike." Rainbow said. She chuckled a bit at her own joke, but stopped when she realized Raf and Bee didn't get it.

"Where would we find her?" Raf asked.

"Twilight lives in the library, so that's where anypony would check first." Rainbow said, pointing her hoof in the direction of the library.

"Then I guess we know where we're going." Raf said. Bumblebee transformed back into a car, and Raf climbed inside. Rainbow Dash flew by their side, and they headed to the gifted unicorns home.


	10. An Average Morning

Twilight Sparkle woke up and rub her eyes. She got up off her bed, and walked up to a piece of paper. The paper read "Morning Checklist". Twilight looked towards her shelf, and her horn started to glow. Suddenly, a quill lifted up off the shelf, and moved towards her. While still in the air, the quill checked off two boxes on the list. "Wake up: Check. Start to check off checklist: Check." As Twilight walked down the stairs, she now levitated the quill and the list.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked at her assistant, Spike. The baby dragon was sleeping, and Twilight took a second to look at him. Then, it was right back to business, as she pushed him with her hoof and said, "Spike, it's time to get up."

Spike just rolled over and mumbled in his sleep, "Well over course I'll have another slice, my sweet."

Twilight pushed him harder, and said louder, "Spike it's morning. You need to get up." The dragon wiped his eyes, and looked up at Twilight.

"Aw man, why'd you wake me up? I was having the best dream. Me and Rarity were getting married, and there was this delicious gem cake, and-" spike said before being interrupted by Twilight.

"Spike you slept over two minutes extra. Sorry, but we have a schedule to keep." Twilight said. Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. Twilight was like a big sister to him, but at times her constant organization and scheduling could get on his nerves.

"Wake Spike up: Check." Twilight said, as she checked off another box. "Only one more thing to do." She went into the kitchen, and levitated a large bag of bird seed. She walked over to the window and poured the seed into a bowl. She smiled as she looked down at her list. "Leave food for Owlowiscious: Check." Twilight then walked back up the stairs, and placed the list back on the wall. She checked two more boxes. "Hang checklist back up: Check. Check off every item on the checklist: Check." She walked back down the stairs and then towards Spike. She just remembered that she had told Pinkie the would spend time together today. It was weird, because whenever she would make plans with Pinkie, Pinkie would have already knocked before Twilight was even down the stairs.

"Spike do you know where Pinkie is?" She asked her scaly assistant.

"No. Last I heard you two had plans. Why?" Spike answered Twilight.

"That's just it, we did. But Pinkie's not here." Twilight said, a little worried.

"Maybe she's just running late." Spike answered.

Twilight shot a look back at him. "Spike this is Pinkie Pie we're talking about."

"Oh, yeah." Spike said, forgetting that Pinkie could come out of anywhere anytime at all.

"What if something bad happened to her? She could've been foalnapped!" Twilight said, getting a crazy look in her eye.

"Relax Twi. She probably just met somepony new and forgot about your plans." Spike said, trying to calm Twilight down. Twilight could get pretty crazy at times, and Spike didn't want a repeat of what happened when she was 'tardy' sending her friendship report to Celestia.

Twilight looked at Spike, and said, "I don't know. I'm gonna go ask around, and see if anypony has seen Pinkie." Twilight opened the door and went outside, and what she saw she couldn't believe.


	11. New Alliances

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Smokescreen asked Rarity. He had only been in Equestria for about an hour and a half, and he had spent most of it walking.

"We haven't been walking that long, Smokey dear. Laziness is not a good look on you?" Rarity asked. Surely a giant robot couldn't already be tired.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just not used to walking for this long. If we're gonna travel for this long, we Autobots usually change into vehicle mode." Smokescreen answered. He just realized that he could've transformed into a car at any time, when Rarity started speaking.

"We're here. Twilight's house is right in front of us." Rarity said, as she motioned towards the large tree that was the library.

"Well I guess I don't have to walk anymore. How exactly did you say your friend can help us?" Smokescreen asked.

"She's a very powerful unicorn. She could probably use a spell to find your friends." Rarity answered.

Suddenly, the two heard panic coming from Twilight's house. Smokescreen looked at Rarity quizzically.

"You sure your friend can help us? No offense, but it seems like she might have a glitch." Smokescreen said, trying not to insult Rarity's friend.

"Nonsense. Twilight Sparkle may, at times, overreact a little, but she does not have a 'glitch'." Rarity said, defending her friends reputation.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Why don't we see if we can help?" Smokescreen asked.

The 'Bot and the pony walked towards Twilight's door, but before they could knock, the door flew open.

Twilight was so focused on finding Pinkie Pie that she didn't even notice the giant robot behind Rarity.

"Rarity, have you seen Pinkie? I haven't seen her anywhere and we made plans today. You know it's not like her to show up late, and I'm afraid she might have been foalnapped." Twilight said, still worried.

Rarity looked at her friend. She new Twilight could take things out of proportion, but It was unlike Pinkie to be late. She decided she should ask if Twilight could find Smokescreen's friends, so they could assist in the search for Pinkie.

"Well, I haven't seen Pinkie either, but if we help my new friend find his friends, than they could help us search." Rarity said, trying to calm Twilight down.

"New Friend?" Twilight asked, confused.

Rarity moved out of the way, and gestured towards the blue and white 'Bot. "This is Smokescreen. He's absolutely marvelous. He helped me finish designing a dress, and he could help us search for Pinkie.

Twilight stared, wide-eyed at Smokescreen, and then let out a loud scream, followed immediately by her plummeting to the ground.

* * *

"Wake up, Twilight." Rarity said.

Twilight opened her eyes. Once again she saw a robot, towering over her, standing behind her friend.

"Rarity, what... who is that?" Twilight asked. Her library seemed to have a book for everything, but nothing prepared her for this.

"I told you Twilight, this is Smokescreen. Don't let his size fool you, he's a proper gentlecolt." Rarity said, trying to reassure Twilight that the 'Bot was on their side.

"Um, yeah. Listen I'm an Autobot. We're the good guys. It's the Decepticons you need to worry about." Smokescreen said, letting the purple pony know he wasn't a threat.

"Auto-whats? Decepti-whos?" Twilight asked confused.

"Listen, I'm an Autobot. Those are the good guys," he said pointing to the Autobot insignia on his chest, "Decepticons are the bad guys. If you see somebody with a purple symbol on their chest, then avoid them."

"Smokescreen, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I shouldn't judge somepony by how they look. And I'll help you find your friends, but only if you help me find Pinkie Pie." Twilight said, realizing that she had nothing to fear.

"You got yourself a deal." Smokescreen said, looking at Twilight. "Do you know how to find my friends?"

"Yeah, I'll just need to cast the spell on you, that way if there's anypony out here like you, it'll lead us right to her." Twilight said, now confident.

Twilight began concentrating, and her horn began to glow. Suddenly, Smokescreen started glowing, too. Twilight looked at Smokescreen, and said "That way," pointing her hoof in the direction of Sugarcube Corner.


	12. Reunoins

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down; she was so excited she could hardly hold still (not that she could normally hold still). It had been a while since she had met somepony new (one-hundred and forty-six days to be exact), but now she had run into two new friends: Miko and Bulkhead. And on top of how super-awesome-tastic it was just to have new friends, they were also unlike anypony she'd ever seen before.

"Miko what's your friend's name?" the pink pony inquired.

"Bulkhead." Miko said. She was seriously annoyed. First, she has to leave Jasper just when things get exciting, then, she finds out she's on a world with not just no action, but talking ponies too. And now, she has to listen to Pinkie Pie blabber on and on about nothing.

"Ooh, that's a fun name! You know what else is a fun name?" Pinkie asked, rhetorically.

"No. Listen, can we hurry up? I really wanna get to your friend, so we can find my friends and go home." Miko said, rolling her eyes.

"Go home?! You can't go home. Well, you could go home, but you really shouldn't, cause if you do go home then we won't get to have fun. And you'll never have a Pinkie party." Pinkie said. She was still jumping up and down, but now she was in front of Miko, staring right at her.

"A Pinkie party?" Miko asked, with disinterest.

"Yeah, a Pinkie party! It's only the most fantabulous, mega-awesome, blow-your-horseshoes-off event that everypony must experience. If you don't come then you won't be able to tell your friends. And then they won't be able to tell their friends. And then they won't be able to tell their friends. And then they won't be able to tell their friends. And then-" Pinkie said, before being interrupted mid-(repeated)-sentence.

"Okay, I get the idea. but there are more important things to do. Like smashing 'Cons!" Miko said, putting aside the pony's talk of parties.

"Cons? What're 'Cons? Are they Tu-Cons? Lepre-Cons? Ret-Cons?" Pinkie asked, still in front of Miko.

"_Decepti_cons. They're like Bulk, only evil. And it's our job to crush 'em. That's what Wreckers do." Miko said, getting riled up.

"Bad guys? Ooh, I can beat up bad guys, too. Me and my friends defeated Nightmare Moon, and Discord, and a dragon, and an Ursa Minor." Pinkie said, excitedly.

"I think Megatron's a little tougher than some evil ponies." Miko said. "Right, Bulk."

"Well, I mean we haven't seen their threats, Miko. For all we know this 'Nightmare Moon' be tougher than all the 'Cons combined." Bulk said, looking at Miko.

"Aw, Bulk, seriously? You really think a talking pony could take down Megatron?" Miko asked, a little disappointed Bulkhead wasn't taking her side.

"Well, _you_ took out Hardshell." Bulk reminded Miko.

Before they could continue their conversation, Smokescreen appeared in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Whoa, it's you guys." Smokescreen said, looking at Miko and Bulkhead. "And you guys found a little pony, too."

"Hey, Smokey. You ended up in Ponyville too. Great. This is Pinkie." Bulkhead said, pointing towards the pink mare. "You said we found a little pony 'too'. That mean those two ponies are with you."

"Yeah, this is Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle." Smokescreen said, moving to the side, to reveal two unicorn ponies behind him. "Wait, did you say 'Pinkie' was that pony's name? As in Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah, why?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, Pinkie is Rarity and Twilight's friend." Smokescreen said. "Twilight was worried she may have been foalnapped."

The two unicorns ran over to their earth pony friend, and shared a group hug. Meanwhile, Bulkhead had a confused look on his face.

"Foalnapped?" the green behemoth asked.

"Oh, sorry." Smokescreen laughed. "I meant kidnapped. These ponies get to ya after a while ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Bulkhead answered, as he looked at the three pony friends enjoying their reunion.

"Pinkie, I was so worried. I thought something terrible happened to you." Twilight said.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Twilight. You know I can't resist showing somepony new around town. I'm sorry to you too, Rare." Pinkie said, looking down at her hoof, embarrassed she made Twilight and Rarity concerned.

"No need to apologize, Pinkie. As a lady, I kept my composure." Rarity said. "But please, don't scare me like that again!"

Miko looked at the three ponies. "Just when I thought it couldn't get girlier than talking ponies, I find talking ponies who have girly, emotional, moments." she said, exasperated.

Pinkie looked at her two pony friends and bonked herself on the head with her hoof. "How could I forget to tell you about my new friends?! This is Miko and Bulkhead. They're Wreckers."

"I thought you said you were Autobots." Twilight said, turning to Smokescreen.

"Well, we are. Wreckers are just a sub-faction. Well, to be honest Autobots and Decepticons are sub-factions too." Smokescreen said.

"Of what? Oh, I know. Transformers." Pinkie said filled with excitement. A lively guitar beat sounded in the background, with no explanation.

"Well, actually we're-" Smokescreen said, before Pinkie interjected with her song.

_"Transformers!"_

Smokescreen looked at Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. "Is she singing?" he asked.

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked, still confused.

"Is's a Pinkie thing." Rarity explained.

* * *

_Transformers!_

_More than meets the eyes!_

_Transformers!_

_Robots in Disguise!_

_Autobots wage their battle_

_to destroy_

_the evil forces of_

_the Decepticons!_

_Transformers!_

* * *

Smokescreen looked at Bulkhead and Miko. They were both staring, mouths agape.

"Well, now that that's done, why doesn't Twilight help us find the rest of Team Prime?" Smokescreen said.

"Wait, she can do that? I swear, I'm liking these ponies more every second." Bulkhead said, happily.

Twilight looked at Bulkhead and blushed. "Well, it's just a simple locator spell. Anypony, could do it."

Pinkie interjected, popping up from nowhere. "Well, why don't we find their friends? The more, the merrier."

"Yeah, we should." Miko said. She looked at Pinkie and smiled. "That song rocked! Why didn't I think to call them Transformers?"

"Because you knew we were Autobots." Bulkhead answered. Then, Twilight's horn glowed, and the disappeared in a flash of light.


	13. Team Prime Minus One

Fluttershy looked at Ratchet, as they walked towards Twilight Sparkle's home. The yellow pegasus tried to strike up a conversation with the sullen Autobot. "Ratchet, do you ever get scared? I do sometimes, like when my friends are in danger, or when something scary happens."

"I also get scared, Fluttershy. But, at those times, we need to summon our inner strength, and face our fears." Ratchet said, smiling at his companion.

"I know what you mean. Out of all my friends, I'm the least brave." Fluttershy admitted.

"Oh, posh. You were brave enough to come up to me. And I'm twice your size!" Ratchet said, pushing aside the pony's words.

"Oh, but it's true. But even though some of my friends are braver than me, it doesn't mean I can't face my fears. I was deftly afraid of dragons, but then I stood up to this really mean one, that wouldn't stop snoring smoke all over Ponyville." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I'm sure that's very impressive. What's a dragon?" Ratchet inquired.

"Oh they're these big scaly creatures, with sharp fangs, and fire breath." Fluttershy explained.

"That sounds like a Predacon!" Ratchet said, surprised something similar to Cybertron's long extinct hunters could exist elsewhere.

"You have dragons on Cybertron?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, not dragons _Per __Se_. Predacons are just... similar." Ratchet informed Fluttershy.

"What else is there on Cybertron?" Fluttershy asked.

"How long do you have to listen?" Ratchet said, rhetorically.

* * *

"You healed a phoenix?" Ratchet asked, impressed.

"Well, no, but I did learn not to take other people's things without asking. But it's okay, because Philomeena was only playing a prank on me." Fluttershy said, blushing.

"Still, the fact the you can care for so many different species, so different from your own, is amazing. I can barely understand human anatomy." Ratchet complimented, astonished at the pegasus's natural affinity for helping animals.

"Human?" Fluttershy asked. "What is a human?"

"Well, humans are organic beings, different from us Cybertronians. They don't need energon, and they don't descend from Primus." Ratchet explained.

"But I thought you said Cybertron didn't have organic life." Fluttershy said, curious.

"Cybertron _doesn't _have organic life. But after we had to abandon our world, myself as well as a few other Autobots landed on a planet called Earth." Ratchet said.

"What is Earth like?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it is over 60 % water, although humans prefer land. It also has seven major land masses, dubbed 'continents' by the humans. These 'continents' are divided into smaller countries, each with their own style of government."

"Why are they divided?" Fluttershy asked. She couldn't imagine why anypony would want to be divided.

"There are different reasons for each country." Ratchet explained. "Some were once part of a larger country, but broke off during a war. Others are separated to prevent war."

"War?" Fluttershy asked. She couldn't imagine a war. There was a time when the three pony tribes didn't get along, but a war in Equestria? It was unheard of.

"Yes. Unfortunately, war is a natural occurrence on Earth. It is the same on Cybertron. Wait, has there never been a war in Equestria?" Ratchet asked. He hoped for peace, and if the ponies had never experienced war, then they could help achieve that peace.

Fluttershy shook her head no. Ratchet had a flabbergasted look on his face. He stood for a moment, and let that fact sink in. Then, SNAP, he heard a noise from behind him. He looked, and saw Miko, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and two unicorns.

"Sorry, stepped on a twig." Miko said, looking at Ratchet.

He looked back at Miko. He was so preoccupied talking to Fluttershy, he almost forgot about Team Prime. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"'Bout ten minutes. And, jeez, talk about a snore fest. You were seriously talking about Earth history and geography? Dude, I'm from Earth, and I don't even do that." Miko said to the Autobot medic.

"Hey, Doc-Bot. Who's the little pony?" Bulkhead asked, looking towards the yellow pegasus.

"This is Fluttershy." Ratchet said, motioning towards the pony in question. By now, Fluttershy was already with the other two ponies.

"Ratchet, this is Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. They're two of my best friends." Fluttershy told Ratchet.

"Well, this is Bulkhead, Miko, and Smokescreen." Ratchet said, pointing to the three of-worlders.

Fluttershy looked at Miko and tapped Ratchet with her hoof. "Um, Ratchet, why doesn't Miko look like your other two friends?" she whispered.

Ratchet bent on one knee, and whispered back to Fluttershy, "That's because she' a human."

"Oh." Fluttershy whispered back.

Pinkie suddenly jumped up to Ratchet. "Hi there. I'm Pinkie Pie. But I guess you already knew that cause Fluttershy told you. What's your vehicle mode? Is it a jet? I bet it's a jet. Ooh, is it a jet?" Pinkie let out the flow of words like a typhoon. All the while, she jumped up and down, high enough to look Ratchet in the eye.

"Well.. I... um.." was all Ratchet could stammer out. Fluttershy looked up and asked Ratchet a question.

"You have a vehicle mode?" she asked.

"Well of course he does, silly. He's one of the _Transformers! More than meets the eyes! Transformers! Robots in dis_-" Pinkie let out, before Twilight put a hoof on her mouth.

"Um, Ratchet do you know anything that could help us find your friends?" Twilight asked.

"No." Ratchet said shaking his head. "Arcee has the scanner. Can't you use what you used to find me on them?"

"Well, I could, but I only have enough energy to teleport us to one location, and I sense two more energies like yours." Twilight said.

"O-Only two?" Ratchet stammered out, shocked.

"Yes, two. Why?" Twilight asked, as she looked at the four non-ponies. They all had a look as though they had been kicked out of the Grand Galloping Gala.

Miko looked at Ratchet and Bulkhead, and then at Twilight. "That's wrong, right? You're wrong, right?"

Bulkhead looked down at Miko. He knew she was in denial. "Miko, listen-"

"No, you listen!" she barked. "Her spell is wrong. There are three Autobots left. Three!"

Twilight looked at her hoof. She realized why her statement had upset them. One of their friends hadn't made it. One of their friends... died.

Miko was punching Bulkhead's foot, tears streaming down her face. "They all made it. They all got away. They- they had to." She stopped punching Bulkhead's foot and sunk down.

"Miko, we have to face facts. Someone didn't make it. We have to move on. We have to make sure they didn't die in vain." Bulkhead said, looking at Miko.

"You- you're right." Miko said, wiping her tears. She had a look in her eyes that made Fluttershy tremble, Pinkie Pie frown, and Twilight back away. "The 'Cons are gonna pay. They're gonna wish they never stepped foot on Earth." Miko looked towards the sky. "You hear that, Megatron. I'm coming for YOU!"


	14. The Arrival

Megatron sat in his throne on the Nemesis, and smiled to himself. He was very pleased with the way things had been going. First they had destroyed the Autobot base, and now they had their leader, Optimus Prime, held captive. Megatron sighed contently.

Just then, a large, red and white Decepticon appeared before Megatron.

"What is it Knockout? You had better have a good reason for interrupting my thoughts." Megatron said, a half shout, but still seeming... bored.

"Well, Lord Megatron, I was just wondering why you hadn't sent us through the space bridge, to Equestria. It would be much faster, and it would save Energon." Knockout replied.

"Why? Because It is my will. Because I have commanded it. I want to bask in this moment. The calm before the storm. I want to savor the demise of the Autobots!" Megatron shouted. Knockout had asked a foolish question, but Megatron was hoping for something, _anything_, to happen. The lack of conflict had grown tiresome.

"Fetch me Prime. I would like to share this moment with him." Megatron said, calmer, but still shouting.

Knockout walked out and went to get Optimus. On the way to Optimus's holding cell, he passed Starscream. The seeker walked up to him expectantly.

"Well, what did he say?" Starscream asked, as soon as he was in range of Knockout.

"What did he say? What did he say?! He said he is _Megatron_ and it is his will, and all that scrap. I swear I'm lucky my paint job is still intact. He really needs calm down." Knockout said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! He is LORD MEGATRON, and it is our duty, no, our privilege, to serve him. Do you understand?" Starscream said, with a slightly threatening tone.

"I was your idea to ask him. And since when have you had your nose up Megatron's exhaust port?" Knockout asked, sarcastically.

"Since he welcomed me back with open arms, despite my previous treachery." Starscream answered.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from the thrown room. "Knockout, WHERE IS PRIME?" Megatron demanded.

"Ah, now look what our little conversation has brought. Megatron's angry. Well, angrier." Knockout said, leering at Starscream. "One cycle, Lord Megatron."

Knockout walked to a small dank room, and looked around. He saw the Autobot leader, beaten beyond recognition. He uncuffed him, and started to drag him to Megatron. He was heavier than Knockout expected, but not too heavy. Just heavy enough to provide a good work. "You really need to lay off the Energon biscuits, Prime."

"Uuuh, aoooh." was all Optimus could muster up. Knockout finally brought him before Megatron, and pushed him towards the dreaded Decepticon leader.

"You may go now, Knockout." Megatron said, as he looked towards Optimus. He heard a few rushed footsteps, and looked up to see Knockout nowhere in sight.

He turned towards Optimus again, to address his fallen enemy. "Prime, kneel before your master." Optimus stood firm, weak, but not yet broken. Megatron slammed his fist onto Prime's back, causing him to fall to his knees. "I said KNEEL!"

Megatron grabbed Optimus's face, and started to talk to him. "It's all over now, you realize that, don't you. The Autobots are defeated, and Decepticons have won the war. You might as well relinquish your Prime status, Orion."

"N-never give up. Never." Optimus let out.

"Orion, I sometimes wonder what would have happened, had you saw things my way. We were good friends, you and I. You could have been at my side. We might even have ruled as equals." Megatron said, dreamily.

"If I had not risen to challenge you, someone else would have." Optimus said, regaining some strength.

"Perhaps, but they wouldn't have challenged me as much as you. I would have defeated them easily." Megatron said, reminiscently.

"It's not too late for that end to conflict, old friend. We can be at peace." Optimus pleaded.

"I am not your friend. I am a friend to Orion Pax. But he is gone. And while I have mourned him, I do not intend to live in the past." Megatron said, firmly.

Suddenly, a thin Decepticon, smaller than Megatron, but a bit larger than a Vehicon, entered the throne room.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted, though not nearly as harsh as it would have been if he were Knockout.

Soundwave said nothing, but the image on his blank face told all. It was a picture of a forest, with a piece of the Nemesis's landing gear slightly obstructing the camera's shot.

Starscream entered the room. "Lord Megatron, a small creature, resembling an Earth zebra ran away. Should we give chase?"

"No." The hulking grey Decepticon answered.

Megatron looked towards Optimus. "We're here."


	15. Found

Applejack walked with Jack and Arcee towards the library. She looked back at the two. Luckily, Jack hadn't complained the whole trip. 'Things might be turning around', Applejack thought. She was about to be proved wrong.

She had finally reached the library, and stopped to tell Jack and Arcee the news.

"We're here." Applejack said.

Jack and Arcee looked in front of them and saw a very large tree. "You're kidding me." Jack said.

"No. What's strange this time?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, nothing. If this were the library for the Keebler Elves!" Jack said. The universe seemed to be full of surprises. Just when he thought he was prepared for weirdness, they throw something weirder at him. He gets used to giant talking robots, and boom, talking ponies. He got used to talking ponies, and then there are _magical _talking ponies. Now, he was used to all that, and wham, a library in a tree.

"The Keebler whats?" Applejack asked. What the heck was an elf?

"Nothing. Earth joke." Jack said, forgetting who he was talking to.

"I think I should knock." Applejack said. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

There was no answer. "What. Why isn't Twi here. Her schedule always says she here at 2:00." Applejack said, a little panicked.

"She's probably just at her house. Everybody's late sometimes." Jack said, reassuringly.

"The library literally _is _Twilight's house. And she's never off schedule." AJ said.

"Well, maybe she had other plans. If it was on her schedule, than nothing's wrong." Jack said.

Applejack thought back as to whether Twilight had plans. Suddenly, she remembered that Twilight was going to go to brunch with Pinkie. She remembered because Twilight had explained why it needed to be brunch. The only slot she had open was for 12:30. That was too late for Breakfast, but too early for lunch, so she had to schedule a brunch. 'Only Twilight would worry so much about such a small detail', Applejack thought.

"She had plans with Pinkie." Applejack told Jack and Arcee. "At Sugarcube Corner."

"Who's Pinkie? And what's Sugarcube Corner?" Arcee asked.

"Well, Sugarcube Corner is a bakery." Applejack explained.

"How close is it?" Jack immediately asked. This pony had made him walk all over.

"The other side of Ponyville." Applejack said. Jack let out a loud sigh.

"Okay, who's Pinkie?" He asked, read to hear of another mythical creature.

"Well, Pinkie is-" Applejack began, before a familiar pink pony jumped out of nowhere.

"Me!" the pink pony exclaimed.

Jack looked at her. How could she have possibly have gotten here from the other side of town?

Seemingly in answer to his question, she started to talk. "Well, Twilight teleported me, and her, and Rarity, and Bulkhead, and Miko, and Smokescreen, and Ratchet, and Fluttershy here."

Jack looked at her, expectantly. "Well. Where are they?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

"Behind you." She answered, with the biggest smile Jack had ever seen.

Jack turned around and saw his friends. Then he realized something. "You forgot to mention Bumblebee and Raf." Jack said.

For the first time ever, Pinkie didn't know what somepony was talking about.

"Who?"

"Bumblebee. you know the yellow sports car. And Raf, the brown haired kid. Oh, and there's some rainbow pony, too"

"Rainbow Dash! But, wait. They weren't with us when Twilight started the spell." Rarity said. Smokescreen nodded in agreement.

"Then how did they get here?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee beeped a few times. Everypony looked at the 'Bot, confused.

"He said 'long story'." Raf explained.


	16. Explanations

Bumblebee headed with Raf and their new pony friend, Rainbow Dash, towards the library. Bee had trouble articulating his thought, on account of his broken voicebox, but luckily Raf was here to translate beep to English.

At this particular moment, Bee was wondering about the strange marking on the pony's flank. He decided to ask, or rather, tel Raf to ask.

"Beep boop bleep bop?" the Camaro asked.

Rainbow Dash didn't even look at Raf. By, now she already knew he would translate Bee's beeps for her.

"Bee wants to know what the marking on your flank is. I was personally wondering as well, but it didn't seem appropriate to ask about something near such a personal area. I just thought it was a tattoo."

Bumblebee beeped a few more times, as if to remind Raf of something.

"You're right, Bee. Every pony we've seen has one. And it can't be a fad, because that old mare had one, too." Raf said, realizing Bee had a point. "So, what is that mark?"

"It's my Cutie Mark, duh. I figured that Bumblebee would know, I mean he has one, even if it is on his chest." Rainbow Dash said, as though the answer was the most obvious in all of Equestria.

"That's not a cutie mark, it's an Autobot insignia." Raf informed Rainbow Dash.

"Why does he need a symbol on his chest? I mean I don't have 'pony' written on my chest." Rainbow dash said, not understanding the need for the mark.

"Well, there are two types of Cybertronians: Autobots, and Decepticons. They wear the symbol to differentiate between the two." Raf explained.

"There are three types of ponies." Dash said, "You don't see Earth ponies with big 'not a unicorn' signs. Why would they need signs to tell?"

"Well, the two types of Cybertronians aren't physically different at all. They just have different views. The Autobots have been at war with the Decepticons for eons." Raf told the pony.

"They're at war! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. Why would they be at war? A good race can solve any problem." Rainbow said, looking at Bee.

"Well, the Autobots want peace, but the Decepticons won't hear it." Raf said.

"Well then, I might have to beat it into the Decepticons." Dash said, flexing her forelegs.

Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream, one that made Rainbow Dash shudder, although she was totally NOT afraid.

"You hear me Megatron. I'm coming for YOU!"

Raf recognized the voice as that of Miko, his Japanese-exchange-student friend. He looked at Bumblebee, and Bee nodded. Then Bee transformed back into a car, and Raf climbed in. Then, the two started to speed towards the source of the scream.

* * *

"After that, we ran into Twilight, and she teleported us here." Raf said, translating Bee.

Pinkie popped out of seemingly nowhere, and started talking. "That story wasn't very long."

Bee beeped a few times to explain what he had meant.

"Well then, you should've said weird story not long story." Pinkie said, looking at Bumblebee.

Everypony, 'Bot and human looked at Pinkie, confused. Raf was the first to speak up. "Wait, you can understand Bee? I thought only other Cybertronians and me could understand him."

"Well, of course I can understand him. I wouldn't have answered him if I couldn't." Pinkie said, smiling as always.

"But... how?" Raf asked, still confused.

Twilight put a hoof on Raf's shoulder to help out the poor, confused kid. "I've learned that, with Pinkie, it's best not to ask 'how' and just accept whatever crazy thing she just did."

"I guess you're right." Raf conceded.

Just then, a striped pony, almost resembling a zebra, came running to them.

"Oh, hi Zecora." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Why's she look different from the rest of you ponies?" Miko asked, not caring about her poor etiquette in doing so.

"Miko!" Jack yelled.

"What?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"You can't just ask that. It could be a condition or something." Jack said, trying to apologize to the ponies, and scold Miko simultaneously.

"It's no big deal." Rainbow Dash said, "She's just a zebra."

"I hate to interrupt this gathering of thoughts, but I have seen Giant Robots!" Zecora said.


	17. Revalations

"Giant robots? Join the club." Rainbow Dash said gesturing towards the ensemble of Autobots.

"Club? Ooh I wanna join!" Pinkie said with her usual excitement.

"Zecora, where did you see these robots?" Twilight asked, doing her best to ignore Pinkie's questioning of Rainbow Dash.

"I was sitting in my home, a humble place, when I saw a giant ship come from space. Then, when I thought I had seen it all, out came robots ten feet tall!" Zecora told Twilight.

Raf smiled, thinking what everypony and person already knew to be untrue. "Maybe she saw Optimus Prime. I mean, he's the only one not here." Raf said to everyone.

"Um... Raf. Arcee checked her scanner and there were only five Autobot life signals." Jack said, informing the youngest member of Team Prime of the bad news.

"Yeah, and Twilight only sensed five Autobot energies in Equestria." Miko added. She didn't want Raf to go through the same denial she had.

"I figured as such. But, the scanner doesn't scan offworld life signatures. And, I'm not sure about magic, but I think Twilight would sense any Cybertronians as 'similar energies' to the 'Bots. Since she only sensed five, that means she the ship just arrived. Zecora, um, did you see our friend Optimus Prime?"

"Of Optimus Prime I know not, but I think the machines are headed for Canterlot." Zecora answered Raf.

"Why would you say that, Zecora?" Twilight asked. She knew the strategic value, of course, but she wanted to know why Zecora thought so.

"These robots, big and dreaded, said to the planet's leader they were headed." Zecora explained.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. She ran, then looked back and realized everyone was puzzled.

"I'm going back to the library to send a letter warning Celestia." Twilight explained.

"Oh!" the crowd said in unison.

The 'Bots all transformed back into vehicles, and carried the organics. Bumblebee carted Raf, and Fluttershy, while Smokescreen carried Rarity and Twilight, and Ratchet transported Applejack. Bulkhead provided locomotion for Miko and Pinkie Pie, who traded stories about wild times, and Arcee, being the smallest gave only Jack a ride. Rainbow Dash flew herself, of course.

* * *

After a few minutes they reached the library. Twilight opened the door, and everyone started to follow her in. She turned and noticed the Autobots attempting to come inside her dwelling.

"Whoa, guys. I know my house looks big, but it's not 'giant robot' big. No offense." Twilight told the Autobots.

"None taken." Bulkhead responded.

The ponies, besides Twilight decided to stay outside with the Autobots, and mingle. Twilight walked into her home. It was the same as she left it, neat, but slightly askew from her panic. She straightened a crooked painting, and then started looking for Spike. He was sleeping, as usual.

"Spike, get up." Twilight said. Almost everyday she had to wake him up twice.

Spike just rolled over. "Pinkie's fine." he said. "Now let me get back to my wedding- I mean dream." Spike said. He had been dreaming about a marriage to Rarity, again.

"Spike, I know Pinkie's okay, but I need you. I have to tell the princess something urgent." Twilight said, looking at Spike with her most adorable, pleading expression.

Spike rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Aw, fine. I'm up anyway." Spike said, as they walked outside.

"The things I do for my friends." he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Twilight walked out with Spike. Spike saw the strange new creatures outside his home and looked at them, amazed.

"Twilight, what happened while I was asleep?!" he asked/shouted.

"We met some new friends." Twilight answered.

"I'll say." Spike commented.

He looked from left to right, at the giant robots. Suddenly, Miko started to speak.

"Twilight, why'd you send a letter. Everyone knows mail takes ages to get to where you want it." she asked Twilight.

"Well, Spike used the special magic that dragons possess to send it." Twilight explained, motioning towards a still flabbergasted Spike.

"He's a dragon?!" Miko asked, excited.

"Yes, one of the few who doesn't enjoy hurting ponies." Twilight said.

Spike shook his head, as though waking up from a dream. "How in Equestria did you get here?"

Raf moved up to speak. "Well, it's a long-" Pinkie suddenly appeared to object, "A weird story."


	18. Kindred

Rarity sat in Smokescreen's interior, looking at the buttons and dials. There were so many, and it was so Tempting to start messing with them. But, that would be unladylike, so Rarity just sat and wondered. Meanwhile, Spike was sitting in the seat next to her, staring at her, but quickly turning away when she looked towards him.

"Hey, robot guy." Spike said, "What do these buttons do?" He reached to press one, but Rarity touched his hand and shook her head 'no'.

Smokescreen realized Equestria probably didn't have cars, so he decided to satisfy their curiosity. "Well, the pedals are for the throttle and breaks, the lever is the shift, and the dial is for the radio."

"The radio?" Spike asked. He had no idea what a radio was, and neither did Rarity.

"Yeah, a radio. It's a device humans created to listen to music." Smokescreen explained.

This peaked Rarity's interest, and she decided to inquire. "Can we listen to some music?" she asked, with her most ladylike voice. One must be extremely ladylike when asking a favor.

"Well, I don't know if we'd get any signal, but I'll try." Smokescreen answered.

"Oh, thank you, Smokey dear." Rarity said. Spike heard this and frowned.

"Thank you, Smokey, dear." he mimicked to himself, although no one heard him.

In a second, the dial on Smokescreen's dash board started turning, looking for a signal. It found one, and started playing it. It was an alt. rock song, and it was pretty loud.

* * *

_You got the Touch,_

_You got the Power,_

_Yeah!_

_(Mini-guitar solo)_

_After all is _

_said and done,_

_You never walk,_

_You never run._

_Your a Fighter._

_You got the moves,_

_You know the street,_

_Break the rules,_

_Take the heat._

_Your nobody's fool._

_Your at your best_

_ when the gets tough,_

_You've been put to the test,_

_but it's never enough!_

_You've got the Touch,_

_You've got the Power!  
_

* * *

Spike frowned at the song. "This sounds like a cheesy song from twenty years ago." Rarity nodded.

"I hate to complain, but I do believe Spike is right. Could you try something quieter, maybe?" Rarity asked.

Smokescreen turned the dial left and right, but couldn't find any other songs. "Sorry, but that's the only Earth radio signal that can reach Equestria."

"Oh well, I guess we can journey on and converse." Rarity said.

"We could." Smokescreen said. "So, Spike you're a dragon. That's cool. We had Predacons on Cybertron. They were kinda like dragons."

Spike coughed. 'Man, this is painfully awkward,' he thought.

"Where did you come from?" Smokescreen asked.

Spike had to think about that for a second. "I'm not exactly sure. Twilight hatched me as an egg, but nopony knows where I came from." Spike answered.

"Wow." Smokescreen said. "Sorry. I know what it's like. I was part of Cybertron's Elite Guard. I had my post assignment, when Alpha Trion sends me to Earth. I didn't get there for a while, and I was in stasis, so I don't remember anything. It's like I've got some missing years, or something."

"Wow." Spike said. He was jealous of this 'Bot at first, he was a rival for Rarity's affections, but now? Well, he seemed to be a kindred spirit. Somepony else who had a big chunk of who they were missing. Spike was interrupted from his thoughts by the sudden jerk of the car stopping.

"We're here." Smokescreen said. He opened his door, and let Spike and Rarity out. Then he transformed, and walked towards the door.

"Well, here I go. I've never met royalty before. Unless you count Primes." Smokescreen said, nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Good luck." Spike said, to his new found friend.


	19. History

Pinkie jumped up and down with excitement. She was in the Royal Canterlot Palace, and on her way to see Princess Celestia. She looked at her friends, both new and old. Five of them were other ponies, her best friends and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Five more were Autobots, Transforming robots from Cybertron, who fought the evil forces of the Decepticons. Then there were the three humans. Boy, were they weird looking.

Miko looked at Pinkie. By now, she'd gotten used to her constant hopping, but now Pinkie stopped hopping, and started dancing strangely. "What are you doing, Pinkie?" Miko asked.

Pinkie kept dancing, now moving her front hooves in front of her face and then back down. "I'm doing 'the robot', silly." Pinkie said.

Miko looked at her, confused. Pinkie was just full of surprises. "You know the robot hasn't been cool since, like, the 80's right?" Miko asked.

"The 80's? I just made this up. We didn't have 'the robot' in Equestria twenty years ago." Pinkie said.

Bulkhead laughed. "Why's it called 'the robot'? We don't move like that."

"It was the 80's, Bulk. People thought legwarmers looked cool." Miko explained.

The group approached a large door, Celestia's thrown room. Twilight was about to knock, when Miko pushed the door open. "Hey princess! Megatron's coming."

Jack, Arcee, Raf, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Twilight, Rarity, and even Bumblebee all shouted in unison, "Miko!"

Miko looked at them, innocently. "What?" she said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ratchet walked up to her. "She's royalty. You can't just barge in unannounced, and just demand for her to show up."

Twilight quickly zoomed next to Ratchet. "Yeah. She could lock you in a dungeon. Or banish you. Or banish you, and lock you in a dungeon in the place she banishes you to."

Suddenly, the shadow of a very large pony, with a horn and wings, appeared. "I don't think she'd do that." the voice said. Everyone immediately turned around.

"Princess Celestia!" all six ponies exclaimed.

"I would, however, prefer if you would _knock_ next time. I might be in the middle of something important. Or very fun." Celestia said, looking towards Miko.

"Yeah, sorry." Miko said, looking more closely at the royal pony. She observed the presence of both a horn and wings, and decided to inquire. "Wait, why do you have a horn and wings? Are you some sort of pegacorn?"

Everypony gasped. How could she not know Celestia was an Alicorn? Furthermore, how could she not know what an Alicorn is?

"Well, I _am_ a special pony. I'm what's called an Alicorn. We are a very rare type of pony, and usually royalty." Celestia explained.

Miko still looked confused, and now so did Raf and Jack. Jack decided to speak. "Everything I've seen so far in Equestria has been some sort of mythical creature. But Alicorns? There's no mention of Alicorns anywhere in any Earth mythology. So, was your dad, like, a unicorn, and your mom a pegasus?"

"No. Alicorns are the product of very special, and powerful magic. Only a few are currently alive." Celestia explained.

"So, an Alicorn is like a Prime?" Jack asked.

"What's a Prime?" near everypony asked. Jack was about to answer, when Fluttershy stepped up.

"I know what a Prime is." she said. Everyone except Ratchet had a surprised look on their face. Ratchet had told Fluttershy about Primes, and she was very attentive. "A Prime is an Autobot who gains the Matrix of Leadership."

"Matrix of Leadership?" Twilight questioned. "I've never heard of the Matrix of Leadership. It's not in any of my books. What is it?"

"Well," Fluttershy continued, "it's almost the Cybertronian equivalent to the Elements of Harmony. It gives the Primes access to collective wisdom, and helps to stop evil meanies like Unicron."

Everypony now nodded their heads in understanding, while the humans and 'Bots, besides Ratchet, seemed confused. "What are the Elements of Harmony?" Raf asked.

"Well the Elements are an ancient Equestrian relic once possessed by Celestia and her sister, Luna." Ratchet said. He too had learned about another species history. "Eventually, the sisters lost touch with the Elements, and they were lost. During the eons between then and now, Luna became corrupt, and turned into the entity known as 'Nightmare Moon'. Celestia was forced to banish her to Equestria's moon. But recently, she returned and the Elements found new bearers, who freed Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon. The current Element bearers are standing before us."

Miko looked at the ponies with a new found respect. "You guys are pretty tough."

"_I told you!_" Pinkie said, jumping in front of Miko.

Princess Celestia gestured towards her thrown room and said, "I believe you all had something to report."


	20. Confrontations

Ratchet walked into the thrown room with Princess Celestia. He noticed the lavish decorations, and the stained glass murals. They depicted many of the events Fluttershy had told him about. He looked around, but had no where to sit. The rest of the 'Bots seemed to have the same problem. Celestia noticed this, and told two of her guards something. In a few moments, the two were back with five Autobots sized chairs.

"Sit." Celestia said warmly. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we usually don't have visitors as large as you. In fact, I'm usually the the largest pony in Canterlot, besides my sister."

"Not a problem. It's an honor just to have an audience with the queen." Ratchet said.

Celestia laughed and then corrected Ratchet. "Actually, I'm a princess. Equestria doesn't have a Queen."

"Still, to have an audience with the leader of the ponies." Ratchet said, "It's an honor." Miko looked towards Jack and made a gagging gesture. Jack mouthed 'Be quiet' to her. She shook her head and sat down.

"Well, I'm speaking to the leader of the Autobots." Celestia said. She noticed a look of uneasiness among the Autobots, and decided to ask about it. "I am speaking to the leader, correct?"

Ratchet looked at his fellow Autobots. They nodded. "Technically, yes." Celestia looked at him, confused . "Allow me to explain." He said, "It would seem I'm the De Facto leader. Optimus Prime, our leader, perished saving us."

Celestia seemed surprised. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry. But, could you explain what my top student, Twilight Sparkle, told me was urgent?"

"We arrived on your planet as refugees from war." Ratchet explained. "We thought we could escape our enemies, but they have followed us here. I- we wanted to know if you could transport us somewhere where nopony would be a casualty because of us."

Twilight looked astounded. "Wait, Ratchet, you never told us that you wanted to be sent away. You don't need to leave; we could help you fight."

Ratchet looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk injuring somepony, or worse. This war has already ravaged two planets, and I refuse to let it ravage a third. The reason we didn't tell you was so that you wouldn't try to stop us."

"We've defeated huge threats. Discord, Nightmare Moon, heck, Fluttershy defeated a cockatrice." Rainbow Dash blurted out.

"It's really not anything to-" Fluttershy started, before Rainbow interrupted her.

"It is. We've beaten deadly foes. I think we can handle this 'Megatron'." Rainbow Dash said.

"You think wrong." Ratchet explained. "Megatron is unlike anyone you've ever met. He's ruthless, cunning, and above all else vicious. He would destroy this entire planet just to spite the Autobots. This is our battle, not your's."

"Now, hold on here a second. My friends and I want to help ya. You couldn't stop us if ya tried." Applejack said. "I learned a while ago that you can't be too proud to accept help."

"Too proud! You think this is about pride? This is about the well being of an entire planet! We can't accept your help." Ratchet said, shouting.

"Ratchet we could-" Fluttershy said, before realizing that no one was listening to her. Everypony was arguing, even Celestia. "Um, hello. Guys? I think you should-" more noise cut Fluttershy off. "Guys we could-" Fluttershy was again cut off. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Fluttershy yelled.

Everyone looked at the normally quiet pony. "Um, I think we should help the Autobots fight, but do it in the Everfree Forest."

Ratchet looked at her. "That... that's brilliant! You all can help, but Megatron can't harm anypony innocent."

The fillies gathered up the Elements of Harmony, and left the palace with the Autobots.

* * *

The group, minus Celestia, trekked to the Everfree Forest. Zecora had come with them, as she was the only one who knew where the ship was. When they arrived, Ratchet told Zecora to leave.

"But, I can help, I've many a skill. If I leave I would feel guilty if you were killed." Zecora said, standing firm.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I am already endanger six locals. I won't endanger a seventh." Ratchet said.

"I will leave, you have my word, but if I hear trouble, I will arrive to help you all on the double." Zecora said, as she trotted towards her house.

"Megatron, we're here. Come out and face us. We will come forth if you promise not to hurt this planet." Ratchet said, trying to call out Megatron.

Suddenly, a hulking Cybertronian jet zoomed towards the Autobots. It landed, and shifted into the form of a large grey behemoth. "Ratchet, so your leading the Autobots?"

"Yes. We needed a leader, and after Optimus's... sacrifice, it felt right." Ratchet said.

"Sacrifice? You believe Prime to be dead? Ha! He's on my ship being tortured." Megatron said, triumphantly.

"On... your ship?" Jack asked, realizing why Arcee hadn't picked up his life signal.

"Aw, you brought the organics. How quaint. And it seems you've made friends with the locals." Megatron said, looking towards the ponies.

"You shouldn't underestimate us, Megatron." Twilight said, as she charged up her horn.

"Oh shouldn't I?" Megatron responded, as he raised his arm cannon.

A bright light shot out of Megatron's cannon, and then there was an explosion. When they looked at the spot again, Twilight was gone; only a charred mark remained.

"What... what have you done." Ratchet asked in horror.


	21. The Tides Turn

Optimus stood, helplessly watching his allies surrender to Megatron. The brutal Decepticon leader was making him watch from a monitor. Team Prime, his team, had surrendered, to save the indigenous life on this planet. The fact that they new he was safe (or at least alive) was his only comfort. Starscream and Knockout were on the deck talking, and Soundwave was operating the control panels. Optimus was alone, with his thoughts.

"This is how the war ends?" he asked himself. "I cannot condemn the actions of Ratchet. He is only protecting the denizens of this planet."

"Still, if only I could assist them. If only I were out there." he continued.

He saw two figures walking towards him, one thin and wiry, and the other large and bulky.

"Talking to yourself, now are we, Prime?" the smaller, female one, said.

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Thank the Allspark you're here! You can free me, and together we can end Megatron's reign of terror." Optimus said, seeing the two silhouettes. The female one approached him.

"Oh, you thought I was Arcee?" she asked sarcastically. She moved towards the light to reveal a sleek form, with extra arms spouting from her back.

"Airachnid! How did you survive the destruction of our base?" Optimus asked. It seemed impossible; Optimus had barely escaped, and he was a Prime.

"Luckily, the stasis pod you _so kindly_ put me in, protected me." the female 'Con answered.

The taller 'Con walked into the light. The form of a large SUV-like Decepticon emerged; it was missing an eye.

"Breakdown?! You were killed! The last time anyone saw you, SILAS was controlling you." Optimus said, more surprised at the appearance of his deceased enemy.

"Ol' Megatron brought me back from the dead. Apparently, the Decepticon CPU patterns are mapped in the ship's database. He just downloaded my consciousness into a protoform." Breakdown explained.

Airachnid walked towards Breakdown. She touched his chest and smiled. "Let's leave Megatron's future trophy alone, shall we, honey?"

Breakdown smiled and winked, although it only looked like shutting his eyes, due to the lack of a second one. "Well, you heard the lady, Prime. I got dates to keep."

Optimus once again contemplated the fate of his friends. They were surrendering, while the Decepticons were having _date night_? It didn't seem fair.

Optimus was interrupted yet again by another visitor.

"Who is it?" he growled. He was fed up with taunting.

He saw a silhouette step forward. This time, it was much smaller than him, and shaped like a pony. It walked into the light, and revealed lavender fur. Optimus couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen Megatron destroy this pony a few minutes ago.

"How... how are you alive?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"I can, well _unicorns_ can, teleport. It's one of our abilities. Teleporting by myself is actually pretty easy. It's when I have to teleport multiple people that there's trouble." the unicorn explained.

Optimus thought to himself. The ponies of this planet were different from the ponies on Earth, that was for sure. But, supernatural abilities? That was unrealistic.

"Optimus we need to save your friends." unicorn said.

Optimus snapped to attention. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The unicorn answered quickly. "Your friends explained the war for Cybertron, who you are, and your Prime status, to me and my friends. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, I very much appreciate your courage. If you could free me, I could help you defeat Megatron." he said.

Twilight walked up to the chains on Optimus's hands, and her horn began to glow. "Easy." she said, as a burst of energy destroyed the shackles.

Optimus stared, amazed. She freed him without any Energon weapons of any sort. He decided to ask about it. "Twilight Sparkle, how were you able to destroy my shackles?" he asked.

"I used magic, like any unicorn would." she said. She hoped he would understand, she was tired of explaining things to all these foreigners. Optimus nodded, thinking of Solus Prime and the Cybertronian mystics.

Twilight looked at Optimus. "I'm about to teleport us out." she said. She looked at Optimus and started to count. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" And then they were gone.

* * *

Ratchet looked at Megatron, defeat in his eyes. "It's over. You've won." he said, sadly.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind Megatron, and Optimus was there... with Twilight!

"Not yet, he hasn't." Twilight said, smiling. She looked at her friends, and they all nodded. Then, they all lifted into the air, and a swirl of rainbow-colored light surrounded Megatron. The 'Bots cheered, and clapped.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked, curious.

"They're using the Elements of Harmony. They are the most powerful Equestrian artifact in existence; they took down a goddess and a reality warping mischief maker." Ratchet explained.

Optimus smiled as the magic surrounded Megatron. Then, Megatron broke through the barrier of magic, sending the ponies flying in all directions.

"Ha! It will take more than some fancy light show to defeat Megatron!" the giant exclaimed.

Then, a drone, a sleek fighter jet, a helicopter, an SUV, and a sports car appeared. "I believe _my_ backup has arrived." he said, as he laughed maniacally.


	22. To the Victors

Twilight looked up in horror. She was dumbfounded. Something she couldn't believe had just happened.

"The Elements didn't work?! How is that possible? You should be stone or a friend! You shouldn't be standing there like nothing happened!" the purple unicorn said.

Megatron stood, and looked at Twilight. He smiled, flashing his razor sharp teeth, and then laughed. "So, your trump card failed? Then it seems you're at my mercy. I'll let your planet go unscathed if you abandon the Autobots now."

"No! That where you and I differ. When my friends are in trouble I never back down." Twilight said standing tall.

"Megatron looked at her. There was something about her, a hope, something like... Prime! "I don't need friends! You will all be destroyed!" Megatron yelled.

Twilight stepped forward, and looked back at the 'Bots, ponies, and humans behind her. She stared Megatron down. "You can't beat us. We outnumber you two-point-five to one."

Knockout stepped forward and smiled. "We have Vehicons." he said, smugly.

"Even if we didn't, Lord Megatron could beat them all single handed." Starscream said, looking back for Megatron's approval.

Breakdown pushed the two smaller 'Cons out of the way. "Enough talk. Let's smash these Autobots."

Bulkhead and Miko looked shocked for a second, and then smiled. "Rematch!" they said in unison. Pinkie popped up and yelled, "Rematch!" as well, startling the two.

"Careful sweetie, you don't want to break them too quickly. Then what will we have to play with?" a female voice asked from behind.

Breakdown smiled. "Oh, we'll think of something." he said, suggestively.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself as Airachnid. Arcee grimaced. "Airachnid."

"In the flesh." she answered.

Megatron laughed. "This day is going to be perfect."

* * *

The Nemesis doors started to open, and Vehicons flooded out. All of the Autobots and ponies frowned.

Fluttershy looked up at Ratchet. "How will we defeat them?" she asked, quietly.

"I... don't know. But we will. That's the important part." he said.

Then, from out of nowhere, they saw an explosion in the crowd of Vehicons.

Bulkhead laughed. "I recognize that explosion. Jackie!" he said.

The Nemesis lifted in the air, and started shooting at the Vehicons. Megatron looked at Starscream. "He escaped?! How could you be so foolish, as to not restrain him enough?" Megatron asked, angrily.

"I, uh, didn't think he needed the restraint. No matter, I'll rectify my mistake." he the Seeker commander said, nervously.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Leave him. By the time he clears the hordes of Vehicons, we'll have already won." Megatron said, as he struck a blow to Prime.

* * *

Optimus charged back, and delivered an uppercut and a jab, before being kneed by Megatron. "Give up, Prime?" the Decepticon asked.

Optimus looked up. "Never." he said, a second before Megatron shot another hook into his jaw.

Twilight looked on in horror.

* * *

Bulkhead pushed ahead towards Breakdown. Breakdown's hand changed into a hammer, and Bulk's changed into a mace. The two struck each other simultaneously.

Miko grabbed her phone and started taking pictures. She got one of Bulkhead slamming Breakdown onto the ground, one of Breakdown punching Bulkhead, and one of the two locked in a grapple. Pinkie appeared from nowhere and said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Wah!" Miko screamed. "Taking pictures. How do you do that?"

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders. "Ah dun oh." she mumbled. Meanwhile, Bulkhead was being held down by Breakdown.

"Um, I could use a little help!" he exclaimed.

"Okie dokey lokey!" Pinkie said, and she jumped down.

* * *

Airachnid jumped towards Arcee. Arcee dodged and shot at her with her blaster. Airachnid dodged, and hit her with one of her spare legs.

"Ugh!" Arcee grunted as she fell. Jack ran to his guardian.

"Arcee!" he screamed.

She kicked Airachnid off her back and delivered a kick to her attacker's groin. She jumped back and smiled.

"So, you and Breakdown, huh?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, just like you and Tailgate." Airachnid said, as Arcee charged at her, furious. "Aw, too soon?" she said, as she lifted Arcee, and threw her straight at some trees.

Unbenounced to anyone, Applejack ran towards Airachnid.

* * *

Smokescreen looked at Knockout, ready to battle. Knockout yawned. "Aw, I get the rookie?" he said, disappointed. "It'll have to do."

Smokescreen ran at him, but Knockout just moved out the way, and grabbed his leg.

Smokescreen fell to the ground. "Ah!" he yelled, looking up at Knockout.

"Did that hurt? Sorry." Knockout said, sarcastically. Smokescreen ran at him again, but Knockout transformed into a sports car and rammed Smokescreen, who went flying.

Rarity cringed. "Oh, Smokey. It's time to get my hooves dirty."

* * *

Starscream stood tall and looked at his opponent. "Ha! They send the medic to fight me, Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons? This will be easy." he said, menacingly.

Ratchet transformed his hand into a sword and charged. He hadn't really fought since he took Synth-En. He hit Starscream in the face, and Starscream screamed.

"How dare you! I am commander Starscream. I am the most powerful being in the universe, short of Megatron! You will pay for that!" he said, as he shot a missile towards Ratchet.

Ratchet turned into an ambulance and drove past it, but Starscream shot a second one that caused the car to flip. Ratchet changed back into robot mode, so h could get up, but Starscream walked over and placed a foot on Ratchet's chest.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy said, as she flew slowly to Ratchet.

* * *

Soundwave stood, face as blank as ever. Bumblebee beeped a few times, and then set Raf down next to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey." Raf said.

"Hey." Rainbow answered.

Bee punched Soundwave, who skidded back. Soundwave gracefully jumped, and landed next to Bumblebee. Bee shot a few projectiles as he ran backwards from Soundwave.

"Um, should I be helping him?" Rainbow dash asked.

"No." Raf said. "Not unless he says he needs your help."

Bee ran towards Soundwave, but was hit with a tentacle. He looked towards Raf and beeped a few times.

"What did he say?" Rainbow asked.

"He says he needs your help."

* * *

Bulkhead swung at Breakdown, missed, and received a clock to the kisser. Then, Pinkie jumped out and said, "Looks like someone could use a little help."

"Pinkie, get out of here. It's not safe." Bulkhead said.

"No way." Miko said.

"That would be no fun!" she said in unison with Pinkie.

"We gonna fight, or what?" Breakdown asked.

"Yeah." Bulk responded.

Breakdown went for another hit with his hammer, but Pinkie caught his hand with some streamers.

"Where did you get those?" Miko asked.

"I just had 'em." Pinkie said.

"Why?" Miko asked.

"You never know when you might wanna PAAARTAAAY!" she said.

"True enough." Miko responded.

Bulk shot another hit at Breakdown, and the Pinkie popped a balloon in his face. But Breakdown got back up.

He punched Bulkhead, and then hammered his head. Bulk dropped, and Miko and Pinkie ran to him.

"Come on Bulk, you gotta fight." Miko said.

"Yeah _you gotta fight you gotta fight." _Pinkie said.

Bulk got up, and hit a confused Breakdown. "What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked his rival.

"Why is she singing?" Breakdown asked.

"Cause she's Pinkie." Bulk answered as he started to take down Breakdown.

* * *

_You gotta fight, _

_You gotta fight._

_Autobots,_

_Must do what's right._

_You gotta fight,_

_ You gotta fight._

_Bad guys won't win,_

_Try as they might._

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Use the Matrix,_

_Show them the light!_

_Sometimes you might be_

_Feeling down,_

_Depressed, hopeless and blue.  
_

_You gotta turn that frown_

_Upside down._

_You know what to do!_

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Autobots,_

_Must do what's right._

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Bad guys won't win,_

_Try as they might._

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Use the Matrix,_

_Show them the light!_

_Breakdown's got you _

_wondering,_

_'Bout the things he said._

_But, with your maces_

_Thundering,_

_You'll beat him Bulkhead!_

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Autobots,_

_Must do what's right._

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Bad guys won't win,_

_Try as they might._

_You gotta fight,_

_You gotta fight._

_Use the Matrix,_

_Show them the light!  
_

* * *

Bulkhead punched breakdown one last time, and stood over his unconscious foe.

"Ha, we did it!" Miko said, proudly.

Bulkhead walked towards Miko and Pinkie, and sat down. "Thanks, Pinkie. You really inspired me to win."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Pinkie responded. She looked up at Miko and Bulkhead. "I inspire people all the time."

* * *

Airachnid stood over Arcee, and laughed. "If only snuffing out your spark was as easy as your partners'." she said, as she lifted a claw to finish off Arcee.

Suddenly, a load of apples fell from a tree, and pelted Airachnid. She looked and saw an orange pony.

"Ha!" Applejack said, "Ya'll are hurtin' ain't ya?"

"Hurting, no. Annoyed, yes." Airachnid said, as she fired a shot towards the pony.

Applejack dodged it, and bucked her hard in the left leg, causing Airachnid to lose balance. Arcee took the opportunity to shoot a few shots at Airachnid. Two hit her, and Airachnid ran towards Arcee. Jack saw it, and he caught a lasso Applejack tossed over, tripping Airachnid.

"You're becoming a real pain in my chassis." Airachnid said. She was about to shoot the two organics, when Arcee knocked her unconscious.

"Tell me about it." Arcee said

* * *

Bumblebee was beeping furiously, telling Soundwave to let go, or Rainbow Dash to help. Rainbow obliged, and flew at Soundwave, knocking him a few (hundred) feet forward. Bumblebee looked at her, surprised.

"You didn't think speed was the only awesome thing about me, _did you_?" she asked rhetorically.

Soundwave transformed into his drone form, and flew back towards Rainbow. She cracked a devious smile.

"You wanna hot dog? I'll hot dog." she said, as she flew next to him.

Soundwave bumped her, causing Rainbow to temporarily go off course. She rectified that quickly, and bumped him back. Soundwave and Rainbow continued this pattern for a while.

Bumblebee beeped a few times, and Raf nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

He looked in Rainbow's direction and shouted, "Hey! Bee says you should stop showing off and finish him already!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "_Fine._" she said, disappointed.

She flew forward, away from he group, and Bee and Raf followed. They found themselves in a dark, isolated part of the Everfree forest. Rainbow Dash bucked Soundwave onto the ground, and then she flew towards him, creating a rainbow-colored explosion.

"Wow! What was that?" Raf asked, astonished.

"Sonic Rain Nuke." Rainbow said, as though it were nothing.

* * *

Starscream stood on Ratchet's chest. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." he said. He thought he heard a voice behind him, so he turned around.

"Leave my friend alone." she squeaked out.

"What?" he asked, as he still hadn't understood her.

"I said 'leave my friend alone." Fluttershy repeated. Starscream looked at her. "If that's okay with you." she quickly added.

"It's not." the Seeker replied.

"Oh, well then I'll have to assert myself." she stated.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Starscream taunted.

Fluttershy said nothing, but just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Silence.

"Cut that out. It's annoying." Still silence.

"Stop. I'm warning you." No answer.

"Alright! I give up! Just please, stop staring!" Starscream said.

"Okay." Fluttershy said, as she walked away. Starscream followed, and was about to launch a missile at her, when he was hit from behind.

"Don't hurt my friends." Ratchet said.

* * *

Smokescreen was getting his fender handed to him by Knockout. "I thought you graduated from the Elite Guard. Did Alpha Trion train a Mini-Con?"

Smokescreen didn't answer. he was too busy eating dirt. Knockout kicked him while he lie there. "Sorry to kick you while you're down!" Knockout quipped.

Suddenly, a emerald came hurtling towards Knockout. "Ow! Who did that?"

"I did." Rarity said, "And that was some of the small gems."

"You little-" Knockout started before being interrupted.

"Pony. Watch your mouth, foals might be around." Rarity said.

Knockout ran towards her, but was hit with another, larger, gem.

"Oh, I hate to see these go to waste. But, it's for a good cause." Rarity said to herself. She looked at a particularly glistening ruby. "Oh, I think I'll miss you most of all."

Knockout smashed past the gems and picked up Rarity. She screamed.

"Unhand me, you ruffian." she said, agitated.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said.

Rarity started panicking. She waved her hooves wildly in the air, trying to get away. She hadn't planned for him to get this close. Then, her horn scraped Knockout's arm.

"Aaah! My paint job!" he said, dropping Rarity.

Smokescreen got up and knocked out Knockout.

* * *

Megatron dodged a hit from Optimus, and then landed one square in his gut. Then, he kicked him aside.

Optimus ejected his arm-blade, and Megatron followed suit. They ran towards each other.

"One shall rise." Optimus started.

"And one shall FALL!" Megatron stated, as he stabbed Prime.

* * *

Everyone looked and saw Megatron standing over Optimus.

"It seems I have risen." Megatron said, as he tossed aside the body of a Prime.

Twilight and the rest of the ponies ran over to Optimus. Twilight placed a hoof on his chest.

"Optimus, are you okay?" she asked, pleadingly.

"I will be fine. But we must stop Megatron. I have a plan, but you must all do your part." Prime said.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Attack me! Where is the last stand of the Autobots?" Megatron asked.

Ratchet walked forward, with his head sunk. "Why? Without Optimus, the war is over."

"So, you've finally given in?" Megatron asked, unsurprised.

"Something like that." Ratchet responded.

Behind Megatron stood the ponies, and Optimus.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." they said, unanimously.

Optimus opened the Matrix of Leadership, and the ponies activated the Elements of Harmony. The rainbow light of the Elements mixed with the energy beam from the Matrix, forming a new, more powerful energy.

"Megatronus, my old friend. Hello." Optimus said, as the beam hit Megatron.

"What? How? CONFOUND THESE PONIES!" Megatron said, as the energy surrounded him.

* * *

_You've come such a long,_

_Long way,_

_And I've watched you from,_

_That very first day,_

_To see how you,_

_Might grow,_

_To see what you,_

_Might do,_

_To see what you've,_

_Been through,_

_And all the ways you've made me,_

_Proud of you,_

_It's time now f__or a,_

_ New change to come,_

_You've grown up and,_

_Your new life has begun,_

_To go where you will go,_

_To see what you will see,_

_To find what you will be,_

_For it's time for you to,_

_Fulfill your destiny!_

* * *

Megatron stood, and stared at Optimus.

"Orion, where are we?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. We are united." Optimus said.

The ponies cheered, and the 'Bot applauded. Wheeljack, who had just arrived, was crying like a protoform.

* * *

Steamers floated down onto the street, and floats shaped like Autobots drove down the road.

"What purpose do these festivities serve.?" Optimus asked.

Pinkie appeared, in usual Pinkie fashion, to answer. "Well, duh! It's always fun to have a PAAAARTAAAAY!"

"Oh." Optimus said, unable to respond.

Optimus stood and the Autobots stood by the stage, as Optimus prepared his speech.

"Hello, citizens of Equestria. I come here not to ask for thanks, but to thank you. Without your contributions the war for Cybertron would still rage on."

Then, a small group, led by Pinkie started shouting, "SING! SING! SING!"

"I... um... there's no music." Optimus said, looking for an excuse.

Pinkie quickly provided music, in the form of a one mare band.

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

_My Little Pony,_

_My Little Pony,_

_Aah aah aah ah,_

_My Little Pony,_

_I used to wonder _

_What friendship could be._

_Until you all shared _

_Its magic with me._

_When I was a young bot,_

_I had a friend._

_His name was Megatron,_

_But our friendship came to an end._

_But now eons later,_

_With the help of ponies,_

_We're reunited,_

_We're friends him and me._

_My Little Pony,_

_My little Pony,_

_I used to wonder _

_What friendship could be._

_Until you all shared_

_Its magic with me._

_When villains come _

_To pick on me,_

_I'm safe behind,_

_My Smokescreen.  
_

_When there's no exit_

_I can see,_

_You fly here _

_Like __a Bumblebee._

_When I panic,_

_and I'm seeing red,_

_You help me to use,_

_My Bulkhead,_

_When I'm nervous,_

_And I think everything's botched,_

_You help me to,_

_Ratchet things up a notch,_

_When all my,_

_Plans are marred,_

_You rush to my side,_

_Like an Arcee car._

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be._

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me._

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time._

_A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine._

_We'll make it special every time!_

_We'll make it special every time!_

_My Little Pony)_

_What a wonderful wonder friendship brings_

_My Little Pony_

_Do you know you're all my very best_

_Friends! Friends, you're my very best_

_Friends! Friends, you're my very best_

_Friends! Friends, you're my very best_

_Friends! Friends!  
_

* * *

"Wow! What a voice!" Pinkie exclaimed, after hearing Optimus's song.

"You come up with that on the fly?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, and I meant every word." Optimus replied.

"Even the puns? 'Like an Arcee car'? Seriously?" Arcee asked.

"You try to come up with a better pun for your name." Optimus said.

"I'd rather not." Arcee commented.


	23. Epilogue

Twilight paced around her room nervously. Her eyes swayed back and forth as she weighed her options. Then, Spike walked in.

"Twilight! What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia, yet." the unicorn responded.

Spike walked up to her and touched her shoulder. He hated when Twilight got like this. The last time it happened the whole town was in a frenzy over her Smarty-Pants doll. He could of sworn he saw Big Macintosh leave with it. He shook his head, and brought himself back to the present. "Don't you remember what the princess said? Only send a letter when you've _learned_ something about friendship. We've been through this before."

Twilight removed her shoulder from under Spike's hand, and started pacing again. "That's just it. I saw giant shape-shifting robots, and ended a war. I should've learned something. _Anything_!" she said, as she started to pace faster. She had an extremely worried look on her face.

Spike heard a loud knocking on the door. He opened it and saw Optimus Prime, the leader of the Auobots. "Oh hey, Optimus. What're you here for?" Spike asked.

"I heard Twilight's panic, and wanted to know if everything was alright." Optimus said.

"Yeah, it's fine, mostly. You heard?" Spike answered.

"I believe everypony from here to Saddle Arabia heard her. What's the fuss about?" Optimus said.

"Well, Twilight forgot to send a letter to Princess Celestia." Spike explained.

Optimus nodded. In the week since he had saved Equestria and ended the war for Cybertron, he had been to many social events, and had gotten to know the princess. She was a fair ruler, despite the claim by some that she was a troll.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." Optimus said.

Spike shrugged. "Well, you couldn't possibly make things any worse." Spike said, as he walked back inside the library.

Spike and Twilight came out a few moments later, and Twilight was still pacing.

"Well, Optimus, I hate to be rude, but I really need to finish my letter." Twilight said, as she turned to go back to hr home.

"I believe I can help with that." Optimus said.

"How? "Twilight asked.

"You could use the story of Megatronus and I." Optimus suggested, looking off, dreamily.

"Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?" Twilight said. She turned to Spike. "Spike take a letter."

Spike went inside, and came back with parchment and a quill. He rolled his eyes, and sighed.

Twilight walked up to Spike and started to form a letter.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that friendship is a very resilient thing. Sometimes you might fight with your friend, and feel like you never want to see them again. You might even wage an eons long war against them. But, in the end they're still your friend, and nothing will ever change that._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_


	24. Credits

**Voice Actors**

**Optimus Prime  
Peter Cullen**

**Ratchet  
Jeffrey Combs**

**Bulkhead  
Kevin Micheal Richardson**

**Arcee  
Sumalee Montano**

**Smokescreen  
Nolan North**

**Bumblebee  
A synthesizer**

**Jack Darby  
Josh Keaton**

**Miko Nakadai  
Tanai Gunadi**

**Raf Esquivel  
Andy Pessoa**

**Megatron  
Frank Welker**

**Starscream  
Steve Blum**

**Knockout  
Daran Norris**

**Breakdown  
Adam Baldwin**

**Airachnid  
Gina Torres**

**Twilight Sparkle  
Tara Strong**

**Fluttershy  
Andrea Libman**

**Rainbow Dash  
Ashley Ball**

**Pinkie Pie  
Andrea Libman**

**Applejack  
Ashley Ball**

**Rarity  
Tabitha St. German**

**Princess Celestia  
Nicole Oliver**

* * *

**Creative Team**

**Story Concept Created By****  
Kid Anarchy 2105**

**Script by****  
Kid Anarchy 2105**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Developed for Television By****  
Lauren Faust**

**Transformers Created By****  
Takara Tomy**

* * *

**Special Thank To**

**Notramjet97 and Darkryt Orbinautz  
For giving me new ideas**

**SlipknotGhidorah  
For inspiring Twilight's reaction to Smokescreen**

**And All My Readers  
For motivating me to keep writing**

* * *

**My Little Pony and Transformers are the trademarked properties of Hasbro inc. and this story attempts to in no way infringe upon those rights. This story is not-for-profit and is not intended for commercial use.**

**Thank You**


	25. After Credits Scene

The ponies trotted along Ponyville, thinking about the past week.

"So, Twilight. Do you think we'll ever see them again? Smokescreen was such a charmer." Rarity said, reminiscently.

Twilight turned her head towards Rarity. "I'm not sure. I'd like to, though. It seems lik there's a lot we could learn from them."

"Yeah, and imagine how quick apple buck season would go if they helped out." Applejack added.

"Oh, and Ratchet was really nice. I wish we could talk to them again." Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, Pinkie started shaking, and everypony looked back at her.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"My Pinkie sense. My tail's a-twitching, my cutie mark's itching, and my nose is wiggling. You know what that means!" Pinkie said, excitedly.

Twilight looked confused. "Pinkie, you've never had that particular combination. We don't know what that means." Twilight explained, when she noticed Pinkie was waiting for a reaction.

"Oh, well that's easy! It means shape-changing robots from another galaxy are coming to Equestria through a portal." Pinkie explained.

"More Transformers?" Applejack asked.

"No, these are Gobots!" Pinkie said, loudly.

Then, a portal opened up and out came a silver robot. "Hiya! I'm Leader 1, head of the Gobaah" the robot said, before being kicked back through his portal by Rainbow Dash.

Everypony looked at Rainbow. "What? I'm tired of robots."


End file.
